


i loved you, i loved you, i loved you, its true ( i wanted to be you and do what you do )

by phantasm_png



Series: i rewrite the dsmp to make myself feel better [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, also i want to see c!wilbur body dream but yeah, at least probably not canon compliant, c!wilbur is just so cool and i just, heehee, i want overprotective big bro wilbur ookay, please be good brother to tommy :(, ranboo speaks like once or twice lmao, the comfort is mostly for tommy though, tubbos mentioned just not present lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: phil didn't expect for his son to slap him across the face the moment he was resurructed.“what is wrong with you, phil?you abandon your youngest two sons to come back to kill the only parental figure that your youngest haseverhad, you neglect him after my death, and then you proceed to adopt someone toreplacemy baby brother? god. maybe if this is how it ended out, you didn’t deserve to have sons in the first place.”wilbur should have stabbed him through the stomach instead, it would have hurt less.or, c!wilbur comes back to life and immediately starts berating everyone for every wrong theyve done to tommy, like how it should be
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: i rewrite the dsmp to make myself feel better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101473
Comments: 23
Kudos: 935





	i loved you, i loved you, i loved you, its true ( i wanted to be you and do what you do )

**Author's Note:**

> big brother wilbur is back and he's fucking ANGRY lets go !!! i really just want c!tommy to have someone who actually cares for him + c!phil & c!techno to see their mistakes  
> ( also fuck what mr blade said sbi family is canon in my mind )
> 
> i am once again back at a debate tournament and writing again
> 
> screaming is once again all i hear  
> by the way if its not alr obvs im a tommy + ranboo apologist lmao  
> this fic is basically the embodiment of me just being angry w/ canon!sbi and writing what i want to happen w/ wilburs resurruction

phil was... excited? happy? he didn’t really know, to be honest. he was about to bring his son back to life, and he honestly couldn’t wait. ( _that’s probably not the right expression, because that would imply i’m excited.. but am i?_ )

in any case, he was about to get wilbur back. 

( “cmon, tech, we’re going today.” the piglin hybrid was currently packing armour and supplies for his soon-to-be resurructed twin into a pack, while ranboo and ghostbur stood outside waiting for the two. 

“we’re going to get wilbur back today.”)

* * *

phil didn't expect for his son to slap him across the face the moment he was resurructed.

“ _what is wrong with you, phil?_ you abandon your youngest two sons to come back to kill the only parental figure that your youngest has **ever** had, you neglect him after my death, and then you proceed to adopt someone to **replace** my baby brother? god. maybe if this is how it ended out, you didn’t deserve to have sons in the first place.”

wilbur should have stabbed him through the stomach instead, it would have hurt less.

“wil, what the hell are you-” wilbur gave out a broken, high-pitched laugh, not one reminisicent of what his family remembered. “don’t just fucking _wil_ me, you don’t get the right to say that, _technoblade._ i thought you made a vow to protect our little brother? to always guide and shield him? yet here you are, mere days after you blew up his country with the help of his _abuser,_ replacing him. replacing **tommy.** and while i’m sure that ranboo is a lovely lad,” at this wilbur turned around, shooting a calm smile at the enderman hybrid, “the fact that you have the _audacity_ to possibly take him in and treat him with more care than you ever did your youngest son is just disgusting.”

“wilbur, tommy betrayed me and used me as a weapon-” techno tried to speak again, only to be cut off. “no, you fucking bastard, that was _me._ i was the one who called you in, no? i was the one who told tommy everything he was to do, i was the one who told you what to do. and yet i don’t see you blaming me! i’m not blameless at all! in fact, i take most of the blame for not being there to guide tommy! and yet, you two are the ones who neglected him and never tried to help raise him, never visited him even when he was left with his abuser and a hollow imitation of his older brother. actually, let me rephrase that. his _only_ brother, and the only person who was there to care for him.” 

and _god,_ that statement cut through phil like the sword he’d used to cut through his son’s chest. “neither of you two deserved to be a brother, or a parent.” “ _wilbur, i-_ ” “save it, technoblade. tommy idolized you, he looked up to you, he was there to do everything you asked of him, and yet you treat him as if _you’re_ the victim, and _he’s_ the bad guy? you don’t blame me for the things i’ve done to you, and yet you blame _him_ for literally just following my orders?” 

“ _he betrayed me, wilbur!_ ” “oh, well, i _wonder why!_ it’s not as if you were just about to blow up the nation he spent months, _years_ building up and fighting for! it’s not like you were going to blow up the _one last thing that connected him to me!_ ” “wilbur, please-” “what makes you think you have the right to speak about this, phil? what makes you think that being a neglectful parent who only cared about techno and left his other two sons to _rot_ as his oldest flourished was right? what makes you think that it was okay? that abandoning and replacing your son is okay?” 

wilbur sighed, having let out all his anger and spent his energy. taking advantage of the stunned silence from his family members, wilbur turned around to talk to ranboo. “you know, you should come with me. to tommy and tubbo. he misses you, you know.” “he does?” “yeah, because you were the only one who visited him in exile. the only one who helped him when there was no one else to go to.” ranboo offered a gentle smile. “of course, anything for tommy.”

with that, the two were gone, the only evidence of them ever existing being the purple sparks from the enderman's magic.

and phil _cried,_ techno hastily wiping tears from underneath his mask beside him.

( _god, he'd fucked up so badly._ )

* * *

“toms?” the blond looked up from the snow covered plains. “ghostbur, not n-” his words faltered when he saw the familiar golden crown and black suit, a tall, smiling man next to the enderman.

“r-ranboo? wh- wil- _wilbur?_ ” his older brother smiled, the wound not visible in his yellow sweater and his skin a lively, peachy tone. “yeah, toms. we’re back.” 

with that, tommy immediately ran to them, tackling both his friend and his brother in a hug.

it wasn’t perfect, but it was better than what they’d had.

[ fin. ]

**Author's Note:**

> i just really want c!wilbur to come back to life and immediately start screaming and yelling at people for how theyve mistreated his baby brother


End file.
